Benutzer Diskussion:Ninjason
Geil, danke, mal sehen, vielleicht kann ich da ein bißchen nachhelfen und mich als Schönheitschirugin üben! ..::Aeris::.. 22:53, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ---- Willst du wirklich das die ganzen Bilder gelöscht werden? --Revan55 13:52, 4. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Super Spoiler NEIN, NEIN!!! diesmal mach ich nichts falsches! Das kapitel 467 eng sub ist schon seit einigen stunden draußen! ich weiß, dass man die infos bis zum !Veröffentlichung der eng. subs! nicht schreiben sollte, da die meisten bis zum vollen kapitel warten - das weiß ich sehr gut! Ich hab das GANZE kapitel ja schon gelesen ^^, in HQ ganz normal halt. Es ist schon am Donnerstag abend erschienen! Also diesmal weiß ich ganz genau, dass ich nach regeln gehandelt habe. Es kann sein, dass 467 noch nicht bei onemanga drauf ist, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass es nicht draußen ist. Das ist es ja und es ist auch jedem frei zugänglich. Johnny182 23:19, 8. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Wahl AdM Du, bitte schau noch einmal auf die Diskussionsseite des AdM. ..::Aeris::.. 10:35, 21. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Also ich würd sagen, wenn du dich heute nicht zu den AdMs äußerst (äußern kannst), dann muss ich das diesen Monat mit Ernie alleine regeln. Ich hätt ganz gerne direkt heute noch die 3 Artikel ausgewählt, ist eh schon spät genug. ..::Aeris::.. 09:30, 26. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Dein Spiel so habe mir gerade mal alles zu deinem Spiel durchgelesen und muss echt zugeben hört sich interessant an, vorallem das es so in die richtung final fantasy gehen soll find ich echt gut, schade ist nur das es ebend noch sehr lange dauert, aber ist ja auch klar, aufjedenfall mach weiter so und hoffe das klappt alles und du willst kein geld nachher dafür ;)--1000words hab noch ne frage, bzw. zwei und zwar was hast dir denn an spielzeit so vorgestellt und wo hast denn die demos, kann man die irgendwie spielen? --1000words wie funktioniert da die steuerung?Ernie1992 19:48, 25. Okt. 2009 (UTC) gut dankeErnie1992 19:55, 25. Okt. 2009 (UTC) sagmal wie siehts aus mit zwischensequenzen aus und sequenzen von jutsus, so wie in den spielen, aber glaube das das noch mehr zeit in anspruch nimmt und wahrscheinlich auch garnicht geht, wa?--1000words so hab mal kurz runtergeladen und klein bißchen gespielt und muss sagen erinnert an alte zeiten, meine damit final fantasy, könntest du aber bei den gegnern auch anzeigen wieviele hp punkte die haben ?--1000words Hab die drei missionen jetzt gespielt die man spielen konnte und muss echt sagen würde am liebsten weiter spielen, oder zumindestens schon den ganzen teil davor, kanns garnicht mehr abwarten, außerdem kommt mir dabei immer wieder in den kopf du machst das nicht profesionell und warum kriegen die richtigen spiele entwickler nicht mal hin sowas zumachen, natürlich bessere grafik usw., weiß ja auch das sich beat em ups besser verkaufen weil man dann auch immer wieder eins raus bringen kann, natürlich mehr kohle für die, aber an die fans denkt keiner, so nun nochmal ein paar kleine probleme, was heißt probleme, also rechtschreibfehler wenige aber weche da, zum einen hast du bei utensilien wenn man z.B. heilungspille nimmt tammitglieder geschrieben und im kampf irgendetwas wefen, anstatt werfen, war aber nur eins was falsch geschrieben war und dann würde ich es noch gut finden, wenn man nicht nur geld und erfahrungspunkte im kampf bekommt, sondern noch items. ach das noch sasuke sagt bei seinem stärksten katon-jutsu zwar katon, aber nicht den namen des jutsus, bei den anderen macht er das, trotzdem muss ich es nochmal sagen es macht übelst laune, könnte den ganzen tag spielen. einfach hammer.--1000words ach da fällt mir noch ein, weiß ja auf die filler stehst ja nicht so, aber sowas wie mit guren oder noch in naruto mit raiga sowas könnte man ruhig noch mit rein nehmen, aber sone schwachsinnigen dinge, davon gabs ja genug die kann man wirklich weglassen, aber kann mich echt nur laufend wiederholen das absolute hammer spiel und das wobei die grafik so veraltet ist, aber ebend die story und das spielgefühl.--1000words hab das zusammentreffen mit kisame auch gerade erlebt, echt geil man echt schade das das nur ne demo ist, hammer geil wirklich respekt. --1000words sagmal was hälst denn davon alles bis shiippuden schonmal reinzustellen, weil hab echt voll bock das spiel zuspielen, weiß das dir das sicher wiederstreben würde, aber wer weiß was in zwei drei jahren ist, wäre halt echt der hammer, dann hätt man endlich mal was ordentliches zum zocken, grade bei soner geschichte bietet sich das auch an?--1000words so hab mir erstmal alles durchgelesen was du geschrieben hast, werd mir das jetzt downloaden, hab mal ne frage könntest du noch warten mit dem wieder rausnehmen bis ein kumpel das auch noch runter geladen hat? der kommt erst gegen kurz vor acht nach hause und hab dem davon erzält, der würd das auch gerne mal spielen. --1000words da ist grad nichts down zuloaden. ja gut sag dir dann sofort bescheid echt vielen dank und sag dir sowieso bescheid wenn mein kumpel das runtergeladen hat, danke --1000words man echt hab voll gänsehaut grad, kommt selten bei spielen vor, aber ist wohl die freude drüber das sich jemand mal an sowas ran gesetzt hat --1000words so mein kumpel hat das jetzt auch runtergeladen und sagt mir dann auch bescheid wenn er was sieht. --1000words hab ihm bescheid gesagt und er macht das jetzt kannst gleich rausnehmen wenn du willst. macht voll laune, muss nur auch auf die kleinigkeiten achten, hab grad ne rosarote brille auf weils so geil ist :) --1000words sagmal was muss ich tun damit die erste mission endlich losgeht bei dem spiel, nach der glöckchenprüfung? --1000words hat sich erledigt, alles ok. also wenn die verfügbar ist werd ich sie mir runter holen, ach nochw werd beim zweiten mal durchspielen mir die fehler rausschreiben und dir stichpunktartig rüberschicken, sind eh meistens nur kleine rechtschreibfehler, die der stimmung keinen abbruch tun, bloß was mich nicht so begeistert hat war das du gouzu und meizu nicht so dargestellt hast, wie sie aussehen, ich weiß die haben keine große rolle und eigentlich sind die auch nicht wichtig, naja aber auch egal, was ich noch sagen will das spiel ist der hammer, ach nochwas könntest du bevor sasuke das mal von oro bekommt nicht ein anderes bild für ihn einsetzen, weil er da ja noch nicht das mal hat, weißt, aber würde an deiner stelle jetzt abwarten bis wir die fehler zusammen getragen haben und dann kannst alles verändern, bevor du dich nur mit kleinkram aufhälst, das musst nicht extra machen, nur wenn, wie du sagtest große fehler auftauchen, aber bis jetzt ist noch nichts schwerwiegendes aufgetreten, lass mir beim ersten mal noch richtig viel zeit mit dem durch spielen, aber werde ende der woche nochmal von vorne anfangen nebenbei und dabei die fehler aufschreiben, aber viele sinds wirklich nicht wenn man die größe des spiels betrachtet und das du daran ganz alleine gearbeitet hast. ;)--1000words dann eröffne doch mal ein forum, wo du um hilfe fragst, ich kann leider auch nicht besonders gut zeichnen, aber glaube ernie oder vielleicht auch aeris, kann sowas, frag mal nach, natürlich nur wenn du lust hast, es geht natürlich auch so, keine sorge, das spiel ist ja nunmal geil. --1000words du sagtest doch das wenn ich mir das herrunter lade das ich dann die speicherung weiter benutzen könnte, geht jetzt aber nicht --1000words ja dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter, aber so wie jetzt reicht das auch vollkommen und außerdem willst ja auch weiter machen und nochwas hab das alleine hinbekommen, kanns nur immer wieder sagen geiles spiel so ich bins mal wieder also hab das zabuza gemacht und auch alle d-rang missionen absolviert, die man bis dahin machen kann, nun komm ich, wie solls auch anders sein nicht weiter was muss ich machen, damit ich zur chuunin auswahlprüfung zugelassen werde? --1000words wie lad ich das denn hoch, mach sowas zum ersten mal mit dem hochladen, was muss ich genau machen? habs grad hinbekommen hier der link, hoffe habs richtig gemacht. http://www.2shared.com/uploadComplete.jsp?sId=V0eApqDh9FMAUkMe hoffe du hast alles so bekommen, was soll ich jetzt machen? --1000words so hat geklappt, werd morgen weiterspielen, ist garnicht so schlecht das du das jetzt einigen zur verfügung gestellt hast, dann kann man gleich mal ein paar fehler ausmerzen, meld mich sobald wieder was großes passiert. Ps: nächste woche schreib ich schon mal ne liste von fehlern auf, da hab ich mehr zeit. --1000words du sag mir mal bitte die richtige kombination fürs rasengan erlernen. --1000words hab wiede rnen fehler entdeckt^^, und zwar nach der geschichte mit tsunade un co will ich zurück nach konoha geht aber nichErnie1992 19:27, 29. Okt. 2009 (UTC) hab jetzt den gleiche kram wie ernie komm auch nicht weiter nach dem kampf der drei legendären.--1000words hier ist der link: http://www.file-upload.net/index.php?to=links&id=1978452&img=0&hash=6b10b56b5ca0008f9d640992a87b45dd 1000words bin grad bei der ersten mission nach der speicherung die du mir geschickt hast, wo es um die brücke am feuertempel geht, wo ich ins windreich musste, war jetzt da hab die baumaterialien auch wieder, komm aber nicht mehr zurück nach konoha, bzw ins feuerreich. hab ich irgendwas übersehen oder ist das wieder ein fehler? 1000words also sagen wir mal so ich hab den brief den die eine mir gegeben hat als ich konoha verlassen habe noch und weiß jetzt nicht wie ich en loswerde, könnte es auch daran liegen, da steht ja ne alte an der brücke und die sagt ja auch konoha shinobis, aber wie überreiche ich ihr den brief, oder hat das nichts mit der mission zu tun?1000words hier ist erstmal der link, kannst dir ja nen bild davon machen http://www.file-upload.net/index.php?to=links&id=1979554&img=0&hash=e02f51abef3228606f27f2760a7477ae Man of the World Nein, das Lied ist auch nicht das, was wir die ganze Zeit gesucht hatten. Ich hatte zwar von dem gesuchten Lied bereits so viel Abstand gefunden, dass ich auch dachte, dass Man of the World das Lied bei Chiyos Begräbnis wär, hab dann aber die Szene nochmal geguckt, und es ist doch nicht das Lied. Aber wunderschön ist es trotzdem :) ! ..::Aeris::.. 10:24, 25. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ich möchte euch auf dieses weg daran erinnern das ihr euch auf drei Artikel einigen musst, die ihr zur Wahl des Artikel des Monats stellen wollt. --Revan55 20:50, 25. Okt. 2009 (UTC)